Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data strobe signal (DQS) processing techniques.
Description of the Related Art
When receiving read commands from a storage controller at the host side, a storage device provides the storage controller with a data signal (DQ) and a data strobe signal (DQS). According to the rising edges and/or the falling edges of the data strobe signal (DQS), the storage controller retrieves data from the data signal (DQ).
However, only the oscillations within a valid region of the data strobe signal (DQS) are provided for retrieving the data signal (DQ). It is an important issue in this technical field to correctly identify the oscillations within the valid region of the data strobe signal (DQS) so that the storage controller correctly retrieves the data transmitted from the storage device.